Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis
Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis is the movie and 36th episode of Season 17. Summary Kwazii discovers a secret about his ocean pearl bracelet: King Milo, Queen Kidagakash, and their only daughter from the lost city of Atlantis have been magically trapped inside the bracelet's gemstones for fifty-five years, awaiting someone who will free them one day, and Kwazii is up to the task! Plot The episode begins in the city of Atlantis where King Milo, Queen Kidagakash, and their little girl are hiking up to the peak where they'll be having their picnic. Their friend Joshua Sweet walks right behind them and was excited to have some picnic food with the royal Atlantean family, but before they could get started, Milo pulls out a little box from his satchel and opens it, to reveal two halves of a magic wand. When Joshua, who pulled out a sandwich from the basket, looked over Milo's shoulder to take a look at the halves, Kida, Milo, and their daughter decide that it's time to tell their friend the story about how they were trapped in the ocean pearl bracelet for fifty-five years and how they were freed by one true hero...an Octonaut named Kwazii! The story starts off with the royal Atlantean family riding on a coach back to their castle in a hurry because they were being chased by an evil sea wizard named Charon. As he shapeshifts himself into dark mist, Charon points his wand at the family and a flash of light shot out of it's tip to Milo, Kida, and their daughter (who had the ocean pearl bracelet on her wrist and her palm held out towards Charon). Then everything goes white, but the attack is revealed to be a daydream Kwazii was having. With a gasp, Kwazii snaps his eyes open and perks up just to find himself in the empty Pirate-ology classroom. He also finds Captain Jake, who looked concerned about his friend and was trying to shake him (Kwazii) awake so he could remind him that class ended a minute ago and he fell asleep in the middle of teaching because he kept on having that same dream like last night. Kwazii felt embarrassed and stood up to tell his students that class is dismissed and to have a great weekend, only to forget that they've already left and he slumped back into his seat, groaning, so to cheer his friend up, Captain Jake tells Kwazii that Sofia has invited them for a playdate in her enchanted garden when they exited the school that afternoon. In Sofia's enchanted garden, Kwazii and his friends are already playing around with their Terra Monsters. And Kwazii was using his powers to make rainbows, make gemstones appear, and build an icy slides, swings, and monkey bars out of his ice magic. Just as he was using up all the ocean pearl bracelet's magic, Kwazii felt a painful burn on his wrist that he quickly took it off and threw it onto the ground as it turned bright red and Kwazii's tumbled backwards! Sofia and Captain Jake caught their friend in their arms in time just as they turned their gaze to the ocean pearl bracelet which was still glowing red and steaming hot. As the trio were staring, Connor walked up to Kwazii's bracelet to pick it up and give it back to his friend only to receive a painful burn on the tip of his finger and Greg goes over to him to see if he was okay. Pearl the Lothea then pounces over to the ocean pearl bracelet to give it a cooling with her water splash, and it finally cools off just as Kwazii got up to retrieve his bracelet from his Terra Monster friend and put it back on his wrist. With a worrying expression, Kwazii comments that his ocean pearl bracelet has never done anything like burning his wrist to crisp, and Barnacles suggests to Kwazii that he should take a break from using the ocean pearl bracelet's magic and go to the Sick Bay to put his wrist in cold water to cool it down. In the Sick Bay, everyone was in the Sick Bay and Kwazii had already put his wrist on the cool water and he had his wrist bandaged up by Peso, who tells him to let his wrist rest and not use the ocean pearl bracelet's magic again until it's all better, so with a nod, Kwazii makes a promise to not use too much magic again. This only left some of Kwazii's friends to exchanged concerned glances. Later, Kwazii was in the library, sitting on an armchair and holding out a water orb in his palm just as Peso arrived with a book under his flipper to see what his friend was doing. When Peso approached Kwazii and asked what he was doing, all he received was a weak "hey" from Kwazii as he continued holding the water orb and tried focusing on using his magic to keep it steady. Peso worriedly asked Kwazii if he could take a break from using his magic for once. Sighing, Kwazii apologizes and puts away the water orb by squeezing it and shrinking it until it becomes a little dewdrop and then throws it over the armchair. He then sulks so to cheer him up, Peso asks Kwazii to help him put away a medical book onto the toppest shelf of the library, and also put away a pile of other books on the other top shelf, with his stretchy power, which quickly perks Kwazii up and he accepts his friend's request. When they got to work, Peso gave Kwazii every stack of books to put on the shelves while he was showing off by juggling books and throwing them into the second shelf. That only made an old book fall off the shelf and also hit Peso on top of his head as Kwazii shuts off his stretchy power to check on Peso and see if he was okay. Peso was rubbing his head when he saw the old book that fell on him, so he and Kwazii walked towards it to close and put it away, but before they could, Kwazii finds a picture of his ocean pearl bracelet that looked like his. Kwazii and Peso decides to read it together and the histories engrossed them both just as Kwazii finds something very interesting! The hidden secrets of Atlantis, and also the secrets of his ocean pearl bracelet! But what was really shocking was that the ocean pearl bracelet is an ancient relic and an heirloom of the royal family of Atlantis! Peso gives Kwazii a questioning look and remarks that the ocean pearl bracelet was from Atlantica before King Triton gave it to Kwazii to help him protect both land, air, sea, and even spiritual worlds. Rolling his eyes, Kwazii guessed that Peso is probably right as he turned another page to read the next chapter only to read an interesting story, "The Lost Family of Atlantis", which is a tale of Milo, Kidagakash, and their child. Before Kwazii and Peso could read the chapter, the spirit of the former king of Atlantis named Kashekim Nedakh appeared out of the page! He then proceeds to tell Kwazii and Peso the story of “The Lost Family of Atlantis”, which is the tale of Milo, Kida, and their daughter. On the day of their daughter’s tenth birthday, she was given the ocean pearl bracelet by her mother Queen Kidagakash, but one fateful day, an evil power-hungry sorcerer named Charon invaded Atlantis. He tries to attack King Milo and Queen Kidagakash and set his sights on the palace. As the story goes, Milo and Kidagakash’s daughter chose to face Charon on her own. When Charon tried to strike her and her parents down, the ocean pearl bracelet saved her and her family’s life by pulling them inside the gemstones. Kashekim found the bracelet and discovered that the only way to free Milo, Kidagakash, and their daughter was to find a special hero of land, air, sea, and spiritual worlds to set them free. For years, Kashekim searched for this hero until he grew too old to continue. He then used the last of his magic, to transform the ocean pearl bracelet from a cuff bracelet to a blue string bracelet with pearls and a dolphin charm, and to transfer his spirit into the book. Kashekim also explains that over the years the ocean pearl bracelet has tested many heroes before him and up till now the ocean pearl bracelet has only chosen Kwazii to set Milo, Kidagakash, and their daughter free, and the daydreams he has been having were Milo, Kidagakash, and their daughter telling him the time has come to set them free. In order to free Atlantis’ royal family, Kwazii and the Octonauts must go to Atlantis and summon his chanul. Kashekim also warns Kwazii and Peso to be careful as Charon is as powerful and as evil as ever. As Kashekim disappeared back into the book, something fell out of the book. It was some kind of scroll, and Kwazii jumped off his chair to pick it up and unroll it open. The scroll was a map that leads to the Lost City of Atlantis! Kwazii and Peso were both wide eyed in amazement, so they went to the Octopod HQ to show their captain what they found! In the HQ, Captain Barnacles was trying to find out where he and his crew should go on their weekend day off when Kwazii and Peso jumps out of the Octo-Hatch to show him the old book they found. Captain Barnacles and Professor Inkling examine the book and the map. Kwazii and Peso then convinces the Octonauts that they should spend their vacation in the lost city of Atlantis. The Octonauts then calls their Disney Junior Club friends to come over and then as they all arrived in the Octopod, the Octopod sets off for Atlantis, but they didn’t know that Captain Hook and his crew are following them behind when they heard about the Octonauts are going to Atlantis. Weeks later, the Disney Junior Club and the Octonauts arrive in Atlantis on the Royal Galleon under the command of Joshua Sweet. When Kwazii and Peso sees Atlantis, Peso wonders how they were going to find Kashekim‘s place in such a huge city. However, Kwazii is horrified to learn that they are going to meet Charon first since Captain Barnacles sent a message ahead telling him they were coming. It is the custom to greet the captain of the Octonauts when visiting a new place. Meanwhile, Charon is using his magic to get ready for their arrival when Chancellor Helga comes in and informs him they have arrived. The Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club are greeted by a cheering crowd, but Kwazii and Peso notices that the crowd is not actually happy. Powers that Kwazii uses *Sparkle Storm *Rainbow Magic *Icy Touch *Gemstone Glaze *Hydrokinesis *Atlantic Armor *Aqua Wings *Poseidon's Trident *Freeze Breath *Super Speed *Super Strength *Magic Vines *Shrinking Power *Transparent Powers *Magical Animal Communication *Mega Whirlpool *Super Sonic Scream *Magic Rope *Magic Sword *Magic Portal *Flower Power *Snowflake Stars *Ice Crystals *Lolirock Crystal Spells *Tree Power *Super Sight *Super Hearing *Super Smell *Super Touch *Super Taste *Star Power *Diamond Dust *Psychic Power *Bubble Blast Trivia *This movie is an inspiration of Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Kwazii will get a new outfit that resembles the Atlanteans. Transcript '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''The Secret of Atlantis.Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with images